This invention pertains to thermometers and, particularly, to a thermometer for measuring wine temperature in a bottle prior to serving. Heretofore, wine temperature has been measured prior to serving by opening the bottle and inserting a thermometer into the bottle. There was also a universal wine temperature label that covered the full spectrum of various wine products. Preferably, it would be advantageous to provide a means for measuring temperature of a specific wine before opening the bottle. Something less complicated, less confusing than studying a full range of serving temperatures and color coordination for a collection of wine products that would be 10-20% relevant. The temperature indication means of this invention can stand alone, be incorporated into an existing label/brand and/or made for repeated reuse.
Wine connoisseurs know that the temperature of wine can make a considerable difference in taste and enjoyment. Vineyards are responding by listing the correct temperature on most new labels. Serving wine too cold reduces its aroma and flavor. In some instances, over chilling may highlight a wine's bitterness. Serving wine too warm can make its flavor unpleasantly dull and flat. It may also make the wine seem harshly alcoholic.
One way to measure wine temperature is to withdraw the cork and immerse a conventional thermometer into the wine bottle. If it is determined that the wine is not at the correct temperature, it is too late to compensate by heating or cooling an already opened bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,864,976 discloses a liquid crystal strip or band thermometer that may be attached to a bottle with an elastomeric strip. U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,003 discloses a liquid crystal strip thermometer that adhesively attaches to an aquarium for viewing through the glass and water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,926 is specific to wine bottle temperatures. It discloses a single liquid crystal composition that changes color with temperature and a comparison band with which the color can be compared. A symbol in the comparison band indicates the exact temperature for serving the wine in the bottle to which the device is attached. But it was a first variation of universal temperature indication—across a range of various wine products.
Finally, there is U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,442 in which a single strip of adhesive temperature indication affixes to a wine bottle (regardless of its contents-type) for showing the varying ranges at which different wine products would be better/best served. That temperature strip includes both primary temperature scales, Fahrenheit and Centigrade, as well as some color indication when a preferred temperature for a given wine product (within the bottle) has been achieved.